bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Zachary Hale Comstock
Is this an update to Combstock, or is it a new character? 3d-box-BSI.jpg|Box art for the board game, starring Handyman, Daisy Fizroy, and... Combstock with a beard? Oct22-Screen03.jpg|The statue of the same bearded man. Apparently, there's a bearded man that seems just as important as if he's Combstock, and even appears on the cover of BioShock Infinite: The Siege of Columbia. So I'm wondering if he's an update to Combstock, or is he new and Combstock is just another Saltonstall ( i.e. a minor character)? Hopefully, I.G. will have updates to share about what we've seen in the trailer. --Evans0305 (talk) 22:22, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Well, it looks like from an enlarged image of the trailer's pic that he is Combstock. On the one hand, its completely different from his cleaned up look. Then again, these warring factions would be too much to worry about than shaving. Evans0305 (talk) 23:42, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Possible hint at a relationship with... Would it be worth noting something that has been said in many of those reviews from the 2 1/2 hours previews for the press? **SPOILERS, MAYBE -That he's Elizabeth's father? I'm gonna try to get the source again, so, I'll edit this later, or if you saw it as well, I think it should be noted... Thanks! 19:40, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the info. Coincidently, I did add this to the article days ago, although, I did add that Cornelius Slate's claims about Comstock being a false Prophet and a liar could later debunk this relation. Its a plauseability, but speculative, that Comstock kidnapped Elizabeth at a young age for her abilities, so he can take advantage of Columbia and its citizens by claiming her Tear-opening powers as "prophecies", as well as using the Tears to "upgrade" Columbia. But until the game's release, who knows if that's the real story for the character. Evans0305 (talk) 01:48, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Comstock in full perspective??? I picture Comstock with his "prophet" appearence, dressed in mostly in a preacher outfit, what do you think he might look like? share your answer here!!!!AirPatriot1912 (talk) 18:52, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Possible Fontaine-like fight with Comstock I think Comstock will infuse himself with so much Vigors, he might take the appearence of a greek god. I suppose he might use Bucking Bronco, Shock Jockey, Undertow to fight Booker. Put your answer here to see what he might look like.AirPatriot1912 (talk) 15:19, December 31, 2012 (UTC) : That..is not really...i don't have a good word for it. Well, I mean that Comstock is not really your enemy. You fight with The Founders and with The Vox people, Comstock is more like the brain of the operation. Yes it is possible to fight him, but I don't really think that he would use Vigors...He could use anything, including Elizabeth and her powers, but I don't really think that it would look like fight with Fontaine. More like a flood of enemies coming from every possible direction. Ison (talk) 15:27, December 31, 2012 (UTC) : I say when you fight him, the whole fight will be similar to Daud's fight from Dishonored, with various super powers being used.AmberWing65 (talk) 23:38, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Why change his appearence??? I think this is what Ken Levine meant by "polishing the game", but why give him the bearded look and the religous father role, i mean its a very good job i could of count for something better.AirPatriot1912 (talk) 03:24, January 1, 2013 (UTC) I think the beard was meant to fit his "prophet" appearence and his God-like personality, as some prophets (i"m not saying its true) got beards like John Brown.AmberWing65 (talk) 02:00, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Statue=Lady Comstock? I don't know about this, but something tells me that the statue in the 10-minute demo has to be Lady ComstockAmberWing65 (talk) 16:15, January 28, 2013 (UTC) : I really doubt it. She looked more like Elizabeth when she still had black hair. Who's really the bad guy? I'm caught in a speculation zone, who's really the bad guy in the game, Comstock or Rosalind Lutece? cause Comstock kept Elizabeth in the tower for all her life he just wants to keep her safe and Rosalind wants Elizabeth for probablly a WMD.AmberWing65 (talk) 16:59, February 25, 2013 (UTC) : To be honest, noone can tell until we will get the game. I don't really know what to think about it, but if it was Rosalind's voice telling about the debt...then I can tell only one thing. She is not 100% innocent... But I really wonder how will the plot go. Ison (talk) 19:38, February 25, 2013 (UTC) : Having already beaten the game, I can say that Comstock is the firm main antagonist. ( 21:18, April 7, 2013 (UTC)) Elizabeth "Comstock is visited by an archangel of God named Columbia—however, she was no angel; in reality, she was an alternate version of Elizabeth, from the future—she tricked him into creating a floating city, which she claimed would usher the world into righteousness." Where in the game can this be inferred? Why not Rosalind Lutece? --Questionaredude (talk) 15:34, April 1, 2013 (UTC) I agree, this seems made-up, I don't recall anything in-game even suggesting that Elizabth led to Columbia's creation. Comstock was deluded, he might have imagined it or even made it up to gain religious power. Unless someone can prove otherwise, I vote that this gets removed. 15:47, April 1, 2013 (UTC)